


In the Face Of Danger

by Candamira



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: hd_owlpost, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, HP: EWE, Humor, M/M, Post-Hogwarts, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-03 09:22:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5285360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Candamira/pseuds/Candamira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco would die for Harry. Harry would kill for Draco.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Face Of Danger

**Author's Note:**

  * For [daleah](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=daleah).



> Merry Christmas, daleah!  
> I hope you have fun with this fluffy little story. ♥  
> Many thanks to the mods and my wonderful beta! Merry Christmas to you, too.
> 
> Disclaimer: Harry Potter characters are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended.

It had been a long day for both of us, and I was sure that Draco was as tired to the bone as I, but he held on tight to his glass of mulled wine and his grey eyes – though already hooded – glinted with mischief. I knew that look; it was the prelude to our evening ritual.

"Do you know how much I love you?"

His voice was low, and he spoke slowly, holding my eyes. He was a master of seduction and he found the right buttons to push every time. Five years, and he never got tired of playing the game of who loves whom more. We had played it a thousand times before, so I knew the rules. Inside, the familiar pang of sadness made me want to grab him and shake him and yell that no, I didn't know how much he loved me – not for sure. But instead, I blew the fragrant steam rising from my glass into his face, hid behind a grin and kept my voice light and teasing.

"No, how could I know that?"

As always, a smile appeared and lit up his face. He put his glass down on the floor beside his armchair and spread his arms as far as he could. "Thaaat much!"

"You sound like a four-year-old."

He pouted at my words, and all I wanted was to melt into him and kiss his pursed lips; dark and wet from his last sip of mulled wine, they were too inviting. But again, I stuck to the rules of our game.

"That put aside, I love you more." I also put my glass down, opened my arms and said, "I love you sooo much."

"Nice try," he said. "But my arms are longer; ergo my love is stronger."

He threw me a sly look from under his pale lashes. I could see the next smile lurking at the corners of his mouth, and because seeing him smile is a thing I never get enough of, I recited my next line.

"But my arms are stronger; ergo my love is stronger!"

The smile faded away as soon as it had fully bloomed on his lips. I frowned at this unexpected turn in the regular course of our game.

"No, you don't understand. No matter how often I say it, you just don't seem to hear me!" All playfulness vanished from his features, and his voice dropped to a low, rough whisper that left marks on my soul as he said, "I love you. I love you so much; I'd even die for you."

I startled; this was not our usual banter anymore, this was getting serious. Serious, and very intense. Frightening, to be honest. Draco held my gaze, eager for my answer, and I watched his eyes grow huge and dark. An abyss was opening in them, and for the first time, I was allowed to see how much he needed to know that I truly loved him. An icy claw ran down my spine and made me shiver – it was me, then, who would determine where this would lead. A wave of anger washed over me, and it must have shown on my face.

He saw it and slumped back into his armchair; the feverish gleam left his eyes from one blink to the next and exhaustion drew lines and shadows on his face that made him look older and hopeless.

My anger was irrational; I know that today, but sitting there I was close to hating him. It wasn't fair to put the burden of responsibility for the outcome of this conversation on my shoulders. It wasn't fair to just throw the full weight of his love at me without warning. Not after five years of not making a binding commitment.

I swallowed hard, feeling my Adam's apple rise and drop. I was such an idiot! We were such idiots! I wanted to squeeze my eyes shut and hit my head against the wall – I had been so blind! Under all this lighthearted tit for tat, he had hidden his true feelings. But it always needed two to play that game; I guess I had talked myself into being content with the way it was between us. Only, I hadn't been content – I had been afraid of losing him! I had always thought it would scare him away if he knew how much I loved him.

What a relief to eventually be able to tell him; there had never been a better moment.

"I understand very well. Better than you can imagine." I reached for his hand which was still warm from holding the mulled wine.

"I love you, too," I said, surprised at how clear and strong my voice sounded in the silence. It was true, but not the whole truth. There was more to my love.

"I love you so much; I'd kill for you."

♥ ♥ ♥

Though we were both tired from long hours at work, the mulled wine and our confessions had sparked the desire to seal our bond. We had made love before, but not like that. In a way, it was like the first time. Everything had changed, was new. Though I knew perfectly what he smelled like and where he was ticklish and that his ears were his most erogenous zones, that night, he was a new wonderland for me to discover. Inch by inch I staked my claim and took possession of him.

My blood was rushing in my ears, a soft background noise accentuated by our moans and hisses when he arched into my greedy hands or when his nails dug into my back. No coherent thought was on my mind while I added purple bite marks and bright red scratches to the old scars which had marked him as mine long ago.

He did the same to me; our love-making had never been violent or rough before, but that night, we didn't hold back. I don't know if part of it was fueled by the wish to punish each other for the five years without commitment, or if we just needed to make it the most intense encounter we'd ever had. I have no explanation for the fierceness with which we worshipped each other, but I have a theory: It helped us overcome the fear and sadness that had built up inside of us for so long. Harder, deeper, we went on forever.

We gave and took until we were spent and done, unable to move or talk anymore. Talking became unnecessary; in between all the clawing and thrusting, the bruising and sucking, we experienced that one moment where we were one. Where we managed to break the boundaries of our bodies and touch our souls. Still mesmerised by almost unbearable intimacy, we looked into each other's eyes, knowing the other one felt it, too. In the silence, while the magic slowly faded away and we both became aware of our bodies again, his hand found mine.

♥ ♥ ♥

Well, all romance comes to an end when nature calls. I didn't want to leave for the loo, didn't want to go anywhere where I wouldn't feel his loving eyes linger on me. Didn't even want to leave the range of his body heat for fear I would, I don't know, shrink or something like that, or change back into the lesser me I had been before.

We had gone through a transformation I had no words for, and though I knew our new bond was stronger than ever, I felt weak like a newborn. I was afraid to leave his side because I didn't know what would be left of me if he wasn't with me.

Still, I had to.

♥ ♥ ♥

"Harry?"

I was washing my hands when Draco's voice rang through the hallway, full of urgency and fear.

"What is it?" I called back, already on my way.

"Do you remember what you said last?"

Of course I did. "Yes. I said I'd kill for you."

He definitely sounded frightened when he said, "I think now might be a good time to act on it!"

Immediately, pictures of revenge-seeking Death-Eaters flickered through my mind, and I ran the remaining distance to our bedroom, cursing myself for having left my wand on my bedside table. I skidded into the room, dashing for my wand and ready to dive and dodge any hexes an intruder may throw at me, but saw – nothing.

Yet, a glance at Draco was proof enough that he was really terrified. I followed his gaze which was fixed to the ceiling. A frightening sight, indeed.

"Don't move," I said to Draco, pointing my wand at the thing that disturbed him so much. A veritable monster – big, and black, and hairy, and wiggling in a way that seemed to threaten his sanity…if not exactly his life.

"Stupefy!

A fat spider, round-bodied and with inordinately long legs, fell onto the sheets. I knew the kind; they sometimes found their way into the cupboard which had served as my room when I had lived with my Muggle aunt and uncle. They looked scary, but their hair was soft like silk when they crawled across one's exposed skin. They even seemed to like it if a small boy dared to pet them with a careful finger.

I had to suppress a laugh when Draco scrambled backwards until he was pressed against the headboard. "Is it dead?"

"No," I said. "You heard me; it was only a Stunning Spell."

I scooped the motionless spider up and opened the window to let it out. The night was cold and quiet, and I smelled snow in the air. Blowing the vanquished creature from my palm, I hoped it would land on the big lavender bush growing beneath our window.

I shut said window and turned to Draco. The second I met his accusing eyes, he said, "You said you'd kill for me. Look what your promise is worth. You don't love me at all!"

I grinned. "Oh, you know how much I love you. And talking about promises – I didn't see you fight the beast and die for me. What does that tell us about the worth of your word, huh? It's obvious; I love you more than you love me!"

"No way is that possible. I love you thaaat much." He spread his arms as wide as possible. I crawled on the bed and pulled him into an embrace, squeezing as powerfully as I could. "But my arms are stronger, see?" I hugged him even harder.

Gasping, he said, "But my arms are longer!"

He locked them around me, and we fell to the side, chuckling like mad.

The abyss in his eyes was gone, replaced by the spark of mischief I knew so well.

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas 2015!
> 
> Kudos and comments are ♥.


End file.
